


Незаслуженно спасённые

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Fantastic, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Эти трое не заслужили второго шанса, который им подарила судьба. Но у них появляется шанс отплатить за столь щедрый дар.





	1. Chapter 1

Клара сонным взглядом провела скатывающуюся по стеклу каплю дождя. Сегодня она должна вернуться в школу после полугода отсутствия, и это ужасно пугало её. Спина снова разболелась, когда в голове уже немного блеклыми картинками пронеслись воспоминания. Но поток мыслей прервал голос матери, доносящейся из кухни: "Завтрак будет готов через двадцать минут." 

Тогда девушка оторвалась от окна и посмотрела на лежащую на кровати одежду, которую она откладывала на сегодня. Клара тяжело вздохнула и сняла ночную рубашку, позволив металическим пластинам блеснуть под ярким искусственным светом люстры. Они тёмно-серой полоской проходили вдоль позвоночника, по бокам исчерченного шрамами. Клара посмотрела на себя в зеркало и скривилась. Это было вечным напоминанием её глупости. А ведь в тот момент это казалось жизненной необходимостью: прокатиться в машине главного красавчика-тусовщика школы, которая была наполнена такими же пьяными, как и сам хозяин автомобиля, подростками. 

Клара натянула кофту с высоким воротником, скрывая пластины, идущие до самого темечка. Все эти полгода она пыталась отрастить волосы, но те из-за стресса становились ужасно ломкими и тусклыми, поэтому девушка психовала и снова срезала их. Волосы еле доставали до плеч, зато их болезненный вид был не так сильно заметен. 

Быстро позавтракав, Клара поспешила покинуть свой дом, избавится от до сих пор печального взгляда матери. И от осуждающего - отца. В тот день Клара соврала родителям о месте своего пребывания, потому что в ином случае они бы её ни за что не отпустили на вечеринку. 

"Дура." - Подумала про себя девушка. 

Мама её простила. Все мамы такие - готовы простить своего ребёнка, даже если те их ужасно разочаровали. А тогда жизнь Клары была в опасности и мама была готова простить ей все грехи на свете, лишь бы дочь поправилась. Отец с ней не разговаривал. 

Во дворе школы никого не было - дождь лил как из ведра. И как только Клара появилась в коридоре, все взгляды были устремлены в её сторону. Конечно, она же единственная выжившая в той аварии. Клара чувствовала и удивление и ненависть по отношению к себе, но делала вид будто ничего не замечает - так намного легче пережить оставшиеся дни в школе. Друзей у неё и так не было, так что она не так много теряет. 

На соседнем шкафчике, куда раньше складывал свои вещи главный секс-символ школы - Дерек, были приклеены его фотографии и соболезнования. На шкафчике Клары была лишь надпись: "Везучая сучка". Девушка прекрасно знала, кто это написал, но она не собиралась ничего предпринимать. Она просто осталась после занятий и оттёрла дверцу от оскорблений. Клара не собиралась кого-либо обвинять и оскорблять в ответ, ведь она даже представить себе не могла, каково это - потерять парня, с которым ты встречалась целых три года. 

На уроках все было мирно. В начале учителя произносили дежурную фразу о том, как они рады возвращению Клары к работе, а потом совершенно забывали о её присутствии. 

Но на следующий же день она встретилась с Эрикой - той самой девушкой Дерека, в коридоре. И её взгляд был не выносим для Клары. Подсознанием она понимала, что ни в чём перед ней не виновата - любимый бойфренд Эрики сам сел за руль в неадекватном состоянии. Но почему-то от этого становилось ещё хуже на душе. 

\- Привет, Клара, - с презрением проговорила девушка. - Давно не виделись. 

\- Привет, Эрика. Да, давно. 

Клара попыталась слинять от разговора, продолжая свой ход через толкающихся учеников, но на пути снова встала Эрика. 

\- Ты меня избегаешь? 

\- Скорее, держусь подальше от неприятностей. 

\- Не волнуйся, ты сама по себе огромная неприятность. 

\- Тогда зачем ты меня остановила? Я спешу в класс. 

\- Лишь хотела поздороваться с тобой. Узнать как дела. 

\- Дела нормально. Может, дашь мне пройти, я действительно спешу. 

По лицу Эрика было ясно, что она хотела сказать что-нибудь ещё, но остановилась, уходя с дороги. Люди часто становились агрессивными, когда сталкивались с тем, что им неподвластно. Например, со смертью. Тогда они начинают обвинять всех подряд или ищут виноватого среди тех, кому посчастливилось больше. Эрика нашла эту отдушину в Кларе, как и все друзья Дерека. 

Клара всё равно опоздала на урок, из-за чего получила замечание. 

\- Мисс Гирш, прошу пройти в кабинет директора.

Услышав свою фамилию из динамиков, Клара напряглась. Всего второй день школы, а она уже успела что-то натворить. Или её подставили? Но не стоило паниковать раньше времени, лучше сначала узнать о причине вызова. 

\- Подождите пару минут. Господин директор вас позовёт. - сказала секретарша, увидевшая Клару на пороге кабинета. 

\- А какова причина вызова меня к директору? 

\- Не знаю. Господин директор сам всё скажет. 

Вскоре последовало приглашение в кабинет. Напротив директора сидел молодой человек - парень не многим старше Клары. Он уверенно держался в разговоре и на первый взгляд показался очень открытым человеком. Слишком не считать его ладоней, скрытых кожаными перчатками. 

\- Мисс Гирш, - внимание директора переключилось с гостя на неё, - присаживайтесь. 

Клара села на свободный стул, краем глаза глянув на парня. Он был очень приятным внешне: чёткие и мягкие черты лица, тёмные брови, придающие его взгляду некую жёсткость и серьёзность, а сами глаза были тёплого карего оттенка и, наоборот, казались добрыми. 

Директор же продолжил говорить: 

\- Это мистер Джерен. Он хотел обсудить с вами, мисс Гирш, важный вопрос. Я оставляю вас наедине. 

\- Кто вы такой? - с подозрением обратилась Клара к молодому человеку, когда дверь за директором закрылась. 

\- С места в карьер? - незнакомец доброжелательно усмехнулся. Если, конечно, усмешка может показаться доброжелательной. - Я бы хотели поговорить об инциденте двадцатого октября прошлого года. 

\- Я уже давала показания в полиции: это несчастный случай. 

\- Я бы хотел поговорить не об этом. Твоим лечением занимался человек по имени Рассел Молмен, верно? 

Клара кивнула. Она знала это имя, знала что этот человек сделал для неё. Но она никогда его не видела, лишь в послеоперационном бреду. Да и его цели оставались загадкой. 

\- Ты, скорее всего, не знаешь, почему он спас тебе жизнь. 

\- Верно. - решилась подать голос Клара. 

\- Тогда, стоит раскрыть все карты. - незнакомец стянул с одной руки перчатку и продемонстрировал такие же темно-серые пластины, полностью повторяющие изгибы пальцев, костяшек и ладони. Глаза Клары сами собой округлились от удивления. - Я тоже был пациентом доктора Молмена. Я сам согласился на эту операцию, несмотря на большие риски. И, в отличие от тебя, я смог узнать, зачем он за просто так помог мне сохранить жизнь. 

Он натянул перчатку обратно. 

\- Долгие годы он работал над созданием роботов-телохранителей, которые должны были быть самыми сильными и неуязвимыми. Но технологии ещё не дошли до такого уровня. Тогда он решил создавать таких телохранителей из людей, делая их тело сильнее и неуязвимее, благодаря собственным разработкам. Но стоило сначала проверить совместимость технологий с человеческим организмом. Таким образом, мы стали для него подопытными кроликами. Я узнал об этом месяц назад. Доктор Молмен сам мне об этом рассказал, а также сообщил, что за ним ведётся охота. 

\- Зачем вы мне об этом рассказываете? 

\- Потому что вчера вечером его лаборатория была сожжена, а самого профессора Молмена похитили. Это может привести к чему-угодно, даже к Третьей Мировой, потому что я не знаю, с какой целью его взяли в плен. 

\- Но зачем вам я и как вы меня нашли? 

Незнакомец снова улыбнулся краешком губ и достал из кармана пальто несколько тонких папок. 

\- За последние три года доктор Молмен провёл три операции, окончившиеся успехом. Я - один из них. 

Клара открыла папку со своим именем и нашла листок со своей фотографией, странными схемами и рисунком её металлического позвоночника. Ничего больше там не было: ни адреса, ни даты рождения, ни указания пола. 

\- Ты тоже в числе подопытных. Мы единственные, кто смог пережить операцию. 

В следующей папке была фотография этого незнакомца. Джейми Джерен. 

"Ну и имечко," - подумала Клара, рассматривая схемы его руки и пальцев. 

\- Мы единственные, кто может найти доктора. 

Клара подняла глаза и с сомнением посмотрела на Джейми. Честно говоря, она действительно заметила, что стала сильнее прежнего, но сильно сомневалась в том, что готова пойти неизвестно за кем спасать того, чьего лица не помнила. 

\- Нет, спасибо. - ответила она и вернула папки Джейми, так и не дойдя до последней. - Очень заманчивое предложение, но я откажусь.


	2. Chapter 2

Вернувшись домой, Клара обнаружила, что её мама сегодня не пошла на работу. Она сидела на кухне и перебирала в руке какие-то фотографии. Это были фотографии с Кларой. На них была запечатлена вся её жизнь: от младенчества до нынешних дней. Клару всегда удивляла эта любовь матери к распечатанным фотокарточкам, ведь сейчас всё могло долгие годы храниться на компьютере или флешке. Возможно, маме просто было необходимо физическое доказательство того, что раньше всё было по-другому - проще. 

\- Мам, ты чего не на работе? 

Плечи женщины вздрогнули. Она испуганно посмотрела на Клару, будто её застали за чем-то противозаконным. 

\- Клара, ты рано. 

\- Сегодня в школе соревнования. Последний урок отменили. Ты чего достала фотографии? 

\- Просто захотелось посмотреть. - она судорожно стала складывать их в стопку. 

Видимо, мама делала этот обряд каждый день. Причём, явно старалась делать это в тайне ото всех. Полгода Клара сидела дома, боясь выйти на улицу. Она сама не понимала, почему - ей просто было страшно. Поэтому она находилась дома круглые сутки, абстрагируясь от внешнего мира и наблюдая за тем, как их ранее счастливая семья рушится. 

"Мама скучает по прошлому. Ведь там всё хорошо." - думает Клара, запираясь в своей комнате. 

Пока она делает ничтожные попытки сосредоточиться на домашнем задании, на мобильный приходит сообщение от неизвестного абонента:

"Выйди на улицу." 

Любой нормальный человек от такого испугался бы, но Клара подозревала, кем именно мог являться этот неизвестный. Прошла всего неделя с того странного разговора. Девушка ещё долго думала над полученной информацией, но не пришла ни к каким выводам. Единственное - она решила проверить, правдивы ли слова о силе. После ослабленного состояние после операции Кларе было трудно определить, насколько она сильнее прежнего, ведь реабилитационный период продолжался целый месяц. На протяжении всего этого времени Кларе было сложно даже просто стоять, поэтому она совершенно отвыкла от здорового бодрого состояния. 

Пока дома никого не было, Клара попробовала поднимать разные тяжёлые предметы, например: диван, холодильник. И всех их она подняла с малой долей усилий. 

\- Я пошла гулять. 

\- Зонтик захвати. 

Прямо перед своим домом Клара увидела Джейми. На фоне светленьких жилых домиков и ухоженных лужаек он смотрелся слишком мрачно. На голову был накинут капюшон от худи, выглядывающий из-под классического пальто. А на глазах - солнечные очки, что выглядело ужасно неуместно в комплекте с зонтиком у него в руке. 

\- Как ты узнал мой адрес и что ты здесь делаешь? - возмутилась Клара, не успев даже подойти достаточно близко к Джейми. 

\- В школе. И я пришёл тебя предупредить. 

\- О чём? 

\- Не здесь. 

Он бесцеремонно схватил её за руку и потащил в сторону припаркованных на обочине машин. И открыл дверь одной из них - серой и очень неприметной. 

\- За нами началась охота. - без всяких прилюдий заявил Джейми. - Несколько дней назад я заметил, что за мной следят. А вчера на меня попытались напасть. Причём нападение было поставлено так, что я мог посчитать это попыткой грабежа. Я смог сбежать, но следить за мной не перестали. 

\- И ты, зная об этом, решил прийти к моему дому и вывести преследователей на мою семью? - возмущённо проговорила Клара, стараясь не начать паниковать прямо сейчас. Уже первые слова вызвали у неё несравненный ужас. Но теперь дело касалось не только её, но и её семьи. 

\- Я смог узнать твой адрес, а я даже не особо постарался ради этого. Думаешь, люди, желающие заполучить разработки доктора Молмена, не смогут? - уже более агрессивно спросил Джейми. 

\- Но ведь они уже схватили доктора, зачем им мы? 

\- Я не знаю. Но интуиция подсказывает мне, что нельзя оставлять это на самотёк и разобраться самим. 

Они оба резко замолчали. Внезапно начался сильный дождь, заливающий стекло машины водопадом. Они задумчиво смотрели на стекающие крупные капли, пока Клара не спросила хриплым, практически плачущим, голосом: 

\- И что нам делать? 

\- Нам нужно найти третьего. 

\- А если его тоже схватили? 

\- А если нет? Мы не можем сидеть и гадать. 

Этим было всё сказано. Клара боялась. Перед глазами уже вырисовывались картинки того, как неизвестные люди заявляются к ней домой, убивают родителей, а вместе с ними её саму, и голыми руками вырывают металический позвоночник из трупа. От лица Клары отлила кровь, сделав её итак бледную кожу совершенно белой. К горлу подступил ком. Девушка была готова разрыдаться от безысходности прямо сейчас. Она никогда не отличалась крепким характером и сейчас, когда в её жизни появились подобные проблемы, она не могла выдержать напряжения. 

Клара шмыгнула, по щеке уже полилась одинокая капля, но она не начала плакать, потому что Джейми взял её за руку и сжал ладонь. 

\- Его зовут Рик Фрайбер. Я узнал, он живёт в одном маленьком соседнем городишке. Всего четыре часа езды. - сказал парень, будто не держал сейчас руку Клары в попытке успокоить. 

\- Стой, я не могу прямо сейчас сорваться с места и поехать неизвестно куда неизвестно с кем. 

\- У нас нет времени ждать. На нас могут напасть внезапно. 

\- Тогда дай мне время до вечера. Я что-нибудь придумаю. 

\- Только не оставляй родителям возможности связаться с тобой. 

\- Почему? - спросила Клара, выходя из машины. 

\- Тогда нас смогут отследить. 

\- Ладно. - она закрыла дверь и, стараясь вести себя как всегда, вернулась домой. 

\- Ты уже вернулась? - донёсся голос мамы с кухни. 

\- Не хочу гулять под дождём. 

До самого вечера Клара собирала и разбирала рюкзак, постоянно меняя его содержимое. Сначала она собиралась взять с собой чуть ли не всю комнату, а потом решила переоценить собранное. В итоге она взяла лишь две смены нижнего белья, запасную кофту, штаны и обувь. И немного косметических средств. Также она решила взять вторую куртку на случай, если первая порвётся. Перед самым выходом она тщательно обрубила все возможности для общения: заблокировала все номера, чтобы никто не смог ей позвонить, вышла из всех соц.сетей и удалила приложения. 

Когда мама ушла спать, было ровно десять часов. Клара вышла на улицу, тихо прикрыв входную дверь и, найдя нужную машину, залезла внутрь. 

\- Мы должны приехать на место примерно в три часа ночи. Надеюсь, мы успеем раньше, чем до него доберутся. 

Клара открыла папку, которую так и просмотрела в первый раз, и начала изучать содержимое. Рик выглядел лет на тридцать. У него было прямоугольное лицо с ярко выраженными чертами: линии бровей, глаз, носа, губ, подбородка - всё чётко вырисовывалось. Особенно в глаза бросалась татуировка на шее, полностью перекрывающая кожу. 

На фотографиях были изображены глазные яблоки. 

\- У него металлические глаза? - вслух удивилась Клара, всматриваясь в изображение, будто надеялась найти доказательства того, что это невозможно. 

\- Да. Я тоже был этим поражён. По сути, доктор Молмен сделал то, что современная медицина ещё не скоро сможет. 

\- И он не собирался поделиться этим с миром? Он же мог спасти много жизней, благодаря своим разработкам. - произнесла Клара, и в её голосе проскользнули нотки возмущения. 

\- В тебе говорит подростковый максимализм. - усмехнулся Джейми. 

\- А ты прям такой взрослый, чтобы мне про подростковый максимализм рассказывать. 

\- Мне уже двадцать один. 

\- Три года ничего не значат. 

Джейми с сомнением хмыкнул и замолчал. А потом заговорил снова: 

\- Я не представляю, как всё пройдёт. Этот мужик выглядит так, будто может спокойно набить морду, если ему что-нибудь не понравится. Так что держись всегда рядом. 

Несмотря на то, что Джейми явно не умел держать психологическую дистанцию с практически незнакомыми людьми, Клара лишь кивнула. Внезапно жизнь резко переменилась, поэтому приходится следовать за теми, кто хоть что-то может понять в подобных изменениях. Девушка доверяла своему предчувствию: Джейми не представлял угрозы, он так же был в растерянности, но более жёсткий и решительный характер не давал ему сходить от этого с ума. Парень явно хочет ей помочь. Скорее всего ему тоже страшно, но он это скрывает, потому что кто-то должен взять на себя роль смельчака. 

Где-то через два часа они остановились на заправке, рядом с которой располагалась небольшая круглосуточная забегаловка. Клара и Джейми заказали себе поздний ужин и много крепкого кофе. 

\- Если честно, ненавижу кофе. - Девушка отпила немного из чашки. 

\- Тогда зачем пьёшь? 

\- Не могу игнорировать его влияние на организм: сон как рукой снимает. 

Но начало беседы не нашло продолжения, поэтому Клара решила совершить ещё одну попытку. 

\- Скажи, что мы будем делать, когда найдём этого Рика? 

\- Будем искать доктора Молмена. - уверенно ответил Джейми. 

\- А как именно? 

\- По ходу дела придумаем. 

\- Твои способности планирования поражают. 

\- Молодые люди. 

Сразу за голосом последовало появление тёмной треугольной тени и ощущение надвигающейся угрозы. Джейми и Клара одновременно повернули головы. Перед ними стоял мужчина средних лет с очень дружелюбным лицом, которое почему-то наводило на страх. Он будто был слепленным из пластилина: будто неживой, с застывшим выражением. Длинный чёрный плащ, скрывающий его фигуру, только добавлял его образу неискренности. 

\- Я бы хотел задать вам пару вопросов. 

Мужчина обнажил свои слишком уж белые идеальные зубы, больше напоминавшие акулий оскал. 

Всё стало ясно в ту же секунду.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Что именно вас интересует? - нашёлся, что сказать, Джейми. 

Клара краем глаза взглянула на него, боясь выпустить незнакомца из поля зрения, и удивилась, насколько спокойным выглядел парень. 

\- Всего лишь подтверждение правдивости этих фотографий. 

Человек положил на стол два снимка и, заметив, что молодые люди боятся протянуть к ним руки сами, придвинул их к середине стола. Клара заметно трясущейся рукой взяла фотографию, то же самое сделал и Джейми. Они осторожно взглянули на них и увидели те же изображения, что были вложены в их личные карточки. Фотографии, где были чётко видны похожие металлические пластины, встроенные в их тела. 

Джейми и Клара одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, понимая, что их слишком быстро загнали в тупик. 

\- Не могу ничего подтвердить, - внезапно даже для себя ответила девушка, возвращая незнакомцу фотографию с самым наглым видом, на который была способна. Сейчас она могла надеяться лишь на то, что неизвестно откуда взявшейся смелости хватит на то, чтобы выбраться из этой передряги. - Здесь изображена только спина какой-то девушки, но я её не знаю. 

\- Могу сказать то же самое, - подключился к игре Джейми. - Не представляю, что вообще здесь изображено. Вы уверены, что это не фотошоп? 

Незнакомец пребывал в недоумении от резко сменившегося настроения молодых людей считанные секунды, но быстро сосредоточился и стал раздражительнее. 

\- Не надо считать меня дураком, - произнёс он с нескрываемой злобой. - Вы ведь понимаете, что здесь нахожусь не только я, и даже на парковке рядом с вашей машиной находятся мои люди, готовые преследовать вас хоть до края света. 

Уверенности в себе поубавилось. Клара лихорадочно пыталась придумать, что им делать, но в голове билась лишь мысль об их возможной скопой смерти или о существовании в стенах лаборатории, где над ними будут проводить опыты. Пока девушка накручивала себя ещё сильнее, Джейми принял решение, что пора воспользоваться своими способностями. Он резко схватился за столешницу, ножки которой были привинчены к полу, оторвал её и навалил на человека с акульей ухмылкой. 

\- Бежим. 

На парковке их действительно ждали три человека с пушками, наставленными на Джейми с Кларой. Молодые люди остановились и одним немым знаком показали друг другу, что необходимо разойтись в стороны. Джейми кинулся направо, Клара - налево. Как и ожидалось, людям с пушками пришлось разделиться. Лавируя между пролетающих по сторонам пуль, девушка смогла обезвредить преследователя одним ударом, позже она помогла и Джейми, откатывать двух оставшихся со спины. 

Не тратя время на отдышку, они сели в машину и на всей возможной скорости покинули парковку придорожного кафе. 

\- Нет, ну это что-то за гранью возможного! - возгласила Клара, когда сердце более менее восстановило нормальный ритм. - Что только что было? Мы там скакали словно ниндзя из фильмов! 

\- Что ты орешь! Я тоже нихрена не знаю! - таким же тоном ответил ей Джейми, сильнее сжимая руки на руле, чтобы унять сильную дрожь. - Это невозможно! Мы же не могли просто взять и неизвестно откуда приобрести подобные навыки. 

\- Вопрос в другом: почему мы так долго о них не знали? Ведь это наверняка из-за изобретений доктора Молмена. Они же должны были как-то, не знаю там, проявиться. 

\- Тогда почему в досье об этом ни слова? 

\- Какая к чёрту разница! Наверняка, он проводил на нас больше экспериментов, чем написано в досье. А нам теперь это расхлебывать! 

\- То есть ты бы предпочла умереть или остаться калекой на всю жизнь? 

\- Да что ты его постоянно защищаешь? - в сердцах выкрикнула Клара. 

По изменившемуся лицу Джейми, она поняла, что смысла спорить дальше нет, поэтому отвернулась к окну и не сказала ему больше не слова. Через час девушка уснула, убаюканная мелькающими за окном деревьями и приглушённым рёвом автомобиля. 

Когда она проснулась, машина въезжала в город. 

\- Мы приехали, - совершенно индифферентно произнёс Джейми. - Сразу за поворотом будет нужный нам дом. 

Но за поворотом их ждали сожжённые развалины, чёрным уродливым пятном с острыми краями растекающиеся на фоне ухоженной зеленой лужайки. 

\- Опоздали. 

Они остановились прямо перед домом и вышли поближе к дому, а точнее, к его остаткам. Обугленные доски, разрушенные до самого каркаса стены говорили о том, что внутри дома явно произошёл взрыв. 

\- Пошли, посмотрим что есть внутри. Вдруг будут следы. - сказал Джейми, включая фонарик на своём телефоне. 

\- Какие следы? 

\- Остался ли кто живой. 

Клара не стала говорить Джейми, что он несёт чепуху: во время взрыва невозможно выжить, а если и возможно, то всех выживших либо устранили, либо забрали. Девушка последовала за парнем, стараясь разглядеть в предрассветных сумерках хоть что-то. Пока Клара старалась аккуратно переступать между остатками мебели и стен, Джейми ушёл далеко вперёд, не обращая внимания на медлительность девушки. 

Когда свет фонарика Джейми исчез за поворотом второго этажа, Клару схватили сзади, прижали к стенке и прикрыли рот рукой. Девушка испуганным взглядом посмотрела на глаза, сверкающие в темноте голубыми проблесками. Шок прошёл, и она сразу поняла, что ей напоминали эти блестки. Тем временем мужчина заговорил: 

\- Гражданская? 

Клара быстро кивнула и расслабилась, когда мужчина чуть ослабил хватку. 

\- Сейчас я уберу руку, но ты не будешь кричать. 

Клара кивнула. 

\- Что вы оба здесь делаете? - продолжал опрос мужчина пониженными тоном. 

\- Ищем. - коротко ответила девушка. 

\- Что ищете? 

\- Видимо, вас. 

Клара чётко увидела, как глаза мужчины расширились от мгновенного удивления, но быстро приняли грозный взгляд. В темноте послышался щелчок, и девушка почувствовала что-то металлическое, упирающееся в висок. 

\- Это вы взорвали мой дом? 

\- Нет, - её голос дрогнул. - Наоборот, мы такие же, как вы. 

Мужчина обвёл её фигуру взглядом и остановился где-то посередине, словно видя её спину сквозь плоть. Дуло пистолета убрали от виска девушки. 

\- Говоришь правду. 

\- Значит, у вас действительно зоркий глаз. 

\- Это ничего не меняет. Советую вам обоим побыстрее смыться отсюда. 

\- Мы никуда не уйдём без вас. 

\- Ты плохо слушаешь? Я сказал: мой дом взорвали, если те, кто это сделал, вернуться, вас поймают впервую очередь. - мужчина приблизил своё лицо к лицу Клары. Его синие глаза буквально впились в неё. 

\- Мы знаем. Нас уже пытались схватить, но мы сбежали. 

\- Дура. Ты хоть понимаешь, что скорее всего за вами хвост? 

\- Значит, у вас больше причин идти с нами. 

Сбоку, со стороны лестницы, две железяки ударились друг от друга. Рик тут же вскинул руку с пистолетом, готовый выстрелить. Но из коридора показался лишь Джейми. Как только он увидел пистолет, вскинул руки. Но потом в темноте увидел знакомое свечение и спросил у почти что спокойной Клары: 

\- Рик Фрайбер? 

\- Верно. 

Поняв, что они знают друг друга, мужчина убрал пистолет и отошёл от Клары, позволяя ей отлепиться от стены. 

\- Значит, такой же. - без вопросительных интонаций произнёс Рик, смотря на опускающиеся руки Джейми. 

\- Поэтому мы и пришли за вами. Оставаться поодиночке опасно. Доктора Молмена уже схватили. Началась охота на нас. 

Рик спрятал пистолет в кобуру. 

\- Я больше не имею дел с Молменом. 

\- К сожалению, теперь его дела касаются и нас. - ответил ему Джейми тоном, не терпящим дальнейших споров. 

\- Я не собираюсь быть вашей нянькой и вытаскивать из любой жопы, в которую вы обязательно попадёте. 

\- Мы можем себя защитить, об этом можешь не волноваться. 

Джейми и Рик с каждым словом приближались друг к другу и уже чуть ли не упирались грудь к груди, смотрели прямо в глаза: они были практически одинакового роста. Кларе показалось, будто между ними полыхнула искра. Но стоило на улице прозвучать звуку подъезжающей к дому машине, они прервали зрительный контакт и, схватив Клару за руки, метнулись вглубь полуразрушенного дома, скрываясь в темноте. 

Несколько секунд спустя они уже из окон машины Джейми наблюдали, как в дом заходят две высокие фигуры. Клара в это время мысленно похвалила себя за то, что заставила Джейми поставить машину подальше.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Мы не имеем никакого представления о том, кем являются похитители доктора Молмена, - Джейми начал вводить Рика в курс дела, когда они остановились где-то на опушке леса по дороге между городами, чтобы размяться. - Скорее всего его соперники, но их я не знаю. Слишком мало времени с ним провёл. Но если они устроили на нас охоту, значит, мы им нужны. Остаётся лишь один вопрос: живыми или мертвыми. 

\- Это так важно? - спросила Клара. Она чувствовала себя немного некомфортно в компании Рика. Он пугал её, как и любой другой мужчина, имеющий при себе пистолет. 

\- Да. Это может помочь нам в дальнейшем. Если так подумать, в нас ни разу не пытались выстрелить или навредить другим способом. Но взрыв дома Рика как-то выбивается из картины. 

\- Вообще, - вновь подала голос Клара, - я хотела поговорить о том, что было на заправке. 

Посмотрев на заинтересовавшегося Рика, Джейми пояснил: 

\- У нас с Кларой проявились невероятные способности к ведению боя, хотя раньше ничем подобным не занимались. Причём раньше такие способности никак не появлялись, они активировались будто одновременно. В наших досье ничего не сказано об этом. Хотя, должен признаться, если бы не они, мы бы никогда не смогли убежать от преследования. 

\- Есть соображения? - спросил Рик, сурово складывая руки на груди. 

\- Мне кажется, - подала голос Клара после недолгой паузы, - что это может быть, не знаю, типа запрограммировано в нас. Доктор же пытался создать роботов-телохранителей. Не обучать же их технике боя с нуля. 

Машина свернула на обочину, скрываясь в тени придорожного леса. Фары потухли. 

\- Думаю, нам необходимо поспать хотя бы пару часиков, а то у меня уже дорога расплывается. - тяжело выдохнул Джейми. 

\- Нельзя останавливаться. - возразила Клара. - В прошлый раз это дало нашим преследователям фору. Они могут нагнать нас в любой момент. 

\- Я согласен с девчонкой. 

\- Эй, у меня имя есть. 

\- Я сяду за руль. Я знаю место, где мы можем спрятаться. Единственное, никому, кроме меня, нельзя знать его местонахождение. 

\- Нам что, закрыть глаза ладошками и не открывать? 

\- Да. 

За час они добрались до привычной жителю бедного района подворотни. 

\- Идите за мной. - бросил через плечо Рик, подходя к металлической двери. 

Из отворённых створок на беглецов хлынул поток яркого неона, громкой музыкой, чьи басы проникали прямо под корку мозга, и совершенно безумный вид практически раздетого мужчины, испачканного в светящейся в темноте краске. 

\- О, Рик! - обрадовался мужчина. - Снова в деле? 

\- Нет. Я ищу временное убежище. 

Рик бросил взгляд себе за спину, заставляя собеседника посмотреть в том направлении. 

\- Надеюсь, ты их не похитил. - с сомнением произнёс мужчина, пройдясь по измученному лицу Клары и её сгорбленному уставшему виду. 

\- Скорее они меня похитили. Так что, приютишь на ночь? 

Через минуту они оказались в маленькой тусклой комнате, где не было окон. Лишь пара комодов и огромная кровать с застиранными простынями, которые видели больше совокуплений, чем любой работник порно индустрии. Другими словами, их укрывал сутенёр. 

В комнате остались только Клара и Джейми, пока Рик обговаривал что-то с владельцем заведения. 

\- Думаешь, нам стоит ему доверять? - спросила Клара, изучая содержимое ящиков. Пока там были лишь странные вещи, вгоняющие девушку в краску. 

\- У тебя есть какие-то подозрения? 

\- Просто... - она снова открыла очередной ящик и так же быстро его захлопнула, разогнулась и отвернулась от комода. - Это подозрительно. От его дома остался лишь пепел, а на нём ни царапинки. И, если ему удалось спастись, то почему он не сбежал и не спрятался здесь, а оставался в уничтоженном доме? Это очень странно. 

Теперь Клара начала осматривать пространство под кроватью. 

\- Что ты ищешь? 

\- Даже не знаю. Наверное, доказательство того, что он может нас подставить. 

\- Ты думаешь, он может работать на наших преследователей? - он сел перед ней на кровать. 

\- А как иначе? Что может быть проще, чем ударить изнутри. - Клара резко поднялась и посмотрела ему в глаза. 

\- Но как им такое удасться? 

\- Не знаю. Может, его подкупили. Может, у него с ними какое-нибудь взаимовыгодное соглашение. Что угодно. - она поднялась на ноги. 

\- Но мне же ты как-то доверилась. 

\- Я тебе и не доверяла. Но, когда мы сбегали, я видела в твоих глазах такой же ужас, какой видела в отражении зеркала заднего вида, падая в бездну. - Клара отвела взгляд в сторону, вздрагивая от неприятных воспоминаний. - Да и мне некому было больше довериться. А ты, ты такой же, как я. - девушка села рядом с ним и схватилась за голову. - С тех пор, как я очнулась в больничной палате, я чувствовала себя другой. Каждый раз, когда я видела отражение своей спины, меня пробирала дрожь. Я боялась этого. Не могла поверить, что это теперь часть меня. 

Джейми без слов взял её руку в свою. На нём до сих пор были перчатки. Этот постоянный атрибут, напоминающий ему о его новой сущности каждое мгновение, когда он двигает пальцами. 

\- Итак, - прогремел голос Рика, когда он открыл дверь. - не особо расслабляйтесь здесь, мы тут ненадолго. Переночуем и рано утром снова выезжаем. Я навёл некоторые справки. 

\- Что известно? - спросил Джейми, отрывая свою руку от руки Клары. 

\- Пока ничего. Но необходимо проверить пару мест. - Рик закурил сигарету и поставил принесенную пепельницу на один из комодов. - В этих местах доктор бывал за последние пару месяцев, возможно, мы найдём там какую-нибудь зацепку. Но это утром, а пока спать. Больше одной комнаты нам не предоставили, так что ночуем здесь. 

\- Я тогда посплю на полу. - предложила Клара. 

\- Все спят на кровати. Нам сонные мухи в команде не нужны. 

\- Но мы не поместимся. - возразила девушка. 

\- Потеснимся и поместимся. 

В итоге Клара не смогла ничего возразить. Они улеглись втроём на кровать, не убирая постельное бельё, полностью одетые.


	5. Chapter 5

Рано утром они выехали из города. Джейми сидел за рулём, Рик следил за маршрутом, а Клара была на заднем сидении. Ей ничего не оставалось кроме того, как думать о всех событиях, произошедших с ними за последние несколько часов. И больше всего её волновал Рик. От этого мужчины веяло силой и опасностью. По сравнению с ней и Джейми, у Рика было преимущество - явно военное прошлое. 

\- Хватит бормотать. - строго проговорил Рик и посмотрел на заднее сиденье. 

\- Я молчала! - возмутилась Клара, она не имела привычку выговаривать свои мысли вслух. 

\- Я явно слышал твой голос. 

\- Докажи. - они уже начинали походить на маленьких детей, но это никого не смущало. 

\- Ты говорила о том, что не доверяешь мне. 

\- Да до этого любой бы додумался. Ты, скорее всего, и сам понимаешь, что вся твоя история выглядит подозрительно. 

\- И что в ней подозрительного? 

\- Почему нас с Джейми не хотели убивать, а у тебя аж целый дом взорвали? И ты при этом выжил да ещё остался цел. И твои странные знакомые. Мы явно были в гостях у какого-то сутенёра, откуда ему знать о местонахождении учёного? 

\- Думаешь, этот мир так прост, малявка? Мне откуда знать, почему меня хотели прикончить? 

\- И у тебя никаких предположений? 

Лицо Рика явно говорило о том, что он хотел продолжить спор, но он вовремя остановился. 

\- Потому что я взорвал его сам. 

\- Стоп, что? - Джейми даже чуть не нажал на тормоз от подобного заявления. - Зачем ты этот сделал? И зачем совпал нам? 

\- Потому что когда ко мне заявились домой, я сразу понял, что мне не выбраться: их было семь человек, я был один. Для подобных случаев у меня есть специальный подземный бункер, дверь в который замаскирована под пол, а также бомба, управляемая на расстоянии. Я позволил им проникнуть внутрь, а потом запустил бомбу. В суматохе из пожарных и полиции у них не было времени изучить дом, а все трупы были в таком состоянии, что понадобиться много времени, чтобы понять количество умерших и опознать их личности. Вы приехали уже тогда, когда все стихло. А соврал я, чтобы проверить вас. Если бы вас наняли враги Молмена, вы бы знали настоящие обстоятельства взрыва.

\- Почему мы должны тебе поверить? - настаивала на своём Клара. 

\- Потому что у вас нет выбора. Я знаю про делишки Молмена больше, чем вы, так что вам прийдется мне верить. 

\- Ладно. Ты прав. Но остаётся последний вопрос: как ты услышал мои мысли? 

\- Твои мысли? Ты вслух это говорила. 

\- Вообще-то, - вставил своё слово Джейми, - Клара молчала. 

За спорами они доехали до первого места - обычного жилого дома среднего класса. Он ничем не отличался от соседних. 

\- Что это за место? - спросил Джейми, закрывая дверь машины. 

\- Здесь живет дочь Молмена. - ответил Рик

\- Дочь? - удивился Джейми. - Я не знал, что у него есть дочь. 

\- Они редко общаются. Насколько я знаю, она внебрачная, а её мать либо умерла, либо бросила её. Я узнал о ней случайно, сам доктор о ней никому не говорит. У неё и фамилия другая. - Рик подошёл к двери и нашёл номер квартиры, рядом с которым были приписана фамилия "Браун". - Нам на третий этаж. 

Как и фамилия владелицы, дверь в её квартиру была совершенно неприметной. 

\- Стой, - Клара схватила Джейми за руку, когда он потянулся к звонку. - вы не думаете, что мы приведём наших преследователей сюда? 

\- И что? - не понял Рик. 

\- Если они схватят её, то смогут шантажировать доктора. 

\- Если бы дочь была ему не безразлична, думаешь, он бы оставил её жить в подобном районе, без охраны? 

Клара убрала руку и позволила Джейми нажать на звонок. Они ожидали больше двух минут. 

\- Отошли. - прорычал Рик. Когда Клара и Джейми выполнили его приказ, он стукнул дверь плечом и выломал её. Квартира оказалась пустая. Совершенно пустая. 

\- Даже мебели нет. - вслух произнесла Клара. 

\- Неужели, переехала? - предположил Джейми. 

\- Или скрылась. - закончил Рик. 

\- И что нам теперь делать? 

\- Едем в следующее место, что я могу сказать. - развёл руками Рик. 

Троица уже направилась в сторону двери, когда в проёме внезапно появился человек. Знакомая тёмная фигура. 

\- Вы уже уходите? Так скоро? - самодовольно произнёс он. 

\- Ты считать не умеешь? - проворчал Рик. - Нас трое, ты - один. 

\- С этим утверждением я бы поспорил.

Внезапно Клару оттолкнули в стену. Откуда-то из соседней комнаты вылетел мужчина в таком же чёрном плаще, он заломил руки девушки и вжал всем телом в вертикальную поверхность. 

Рик не успел даже повернуть голову в её сторону, как почувствовал на шее что-то тяжёлое - его утянуло к полу, он начал задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. 

Джейми же готов был обороняться, но его вырубило сильнейшим разрядом тока. 

Они попались в ловушку.


	6. Chapter 6

«Что делать? Что делать? Что делать?» - думала Клара в панике, смотря на то, как бессознательное тело Джейми взваливает на плечо один из напавших. Она чувствовала, как её сильнее прижимают к стене, давя на голову и очень больно выворачивая руки. Казалось, что если на неё надавят ещё чуть-чуть и голова лопнет. 

«Завались!»

Клара аж вздрогнула от этого грозного тона. Только осмотревшись она поняла, что это прозвучало у неё в голове. 

«Успокоилась?»

Это голос Рика? 

«Угадала.»

Тон был издевательским. Точно Рик. 

Значит, ты всё же умеешь читать мысли.

«Только что научился. Но сейчас не об этом. Нужно выбираться.»

Я не могу пошевелиться. 

«А ногами?»

Действительно, Кларе обездвижили только руки, так как именно ими девушка собиралась обороняться. Но благодаря механическому позвоночнику она могла использовать любую часть тела. Клара лишь подумала о том, что нижнюю часть тела можно использовать, как конечности сами отточенными движениями повалили удерживающего её человека на пол. 

Секундное замешательство и оставшиеся два человека достали оружие и направили на неё. Клара было подумала, что план провалился и она снова всё испортила, но внезапно очнулся Джейми. Парень быстро сообразил и ударил мужчину, который взвалил его на своё плечо, в спину, а потом уже ударил головой об пол, заставляя его потерять сознание. 

Оставшегося наёмника они вырубили вместе. 

\- Молодцы, - Рик показал им большой палец, оставаясь на полу. - А теперь снимите с меня эту штуку, я уже задыхаться начинаю. 

Джейми руками сломал железный ошейник напополам и отбросил его подальше. Рик тяжело поднялся, поглаживая шею с явным синяком. 

\- Это точно была ловушка. - заключила Клара. - Твоему знакомому точно можно верить? - она обратилась к Рику. 

Мужчина лишь пожал плечами. 

\- Я-то думал, что это я тут предатель. 

\- Тогда бы ты не подсказал мне, что делать. - контраргументировала Клара. 

\- Советую оставить этот спор на потом. - прервал их перепалку Джейми. - Нам лучше поскорее убраться отсюда. - Всё трое взглянули на одного из солдат, который тихо что-то простонал. 

\- Валим. - приказным тоном сказал Рик, хотя возражений всё равно не последовало бы. Они выскочили на улицу и, сев в машину, постарались поскорее покинуть этот район. А потом и город. 

\- Нам нельзя дальше посещать места, которые нам подсказал твой знакомый. - произнёс Джейми. - Ловушка была здесь, она может быть и в других местах. 

\- Я согласна с Джейми. - подала голос Клара с заднего сиденья. - После такого никому нельзя верить. 

\- И как мы, по вашему, найдём Молмена? 

Вопрос Рика хоть и был произнесен сквозь рычание, но не был лишён смысла. А действительно, больше зацепок у них не было. 

\- Может, голосование? - предложил Джейми. 

\- Нет. - грозно ответил Рик. - Делаем так, как я сказал. Едем на север. 

Клара сначала хотела возразить, но потом поняла, что это бесполезно. Во-первых, с такими, как Рик не стоило спорить - всё равно проиграешь. А во-вторых, у них действительно не было выбора. Так что она промолчала, разлеглась на всё кресло и задремала. Всё сегодняшние потрясения вымотали её. 

Она проснулась только когда они остановились на заправке. На улице уже были сумерки. Клара огляделась по сторонам: вокруг только высокие деревья, верхушками врезающиеся в небо. Рик стоял возле машины и следил за автоматом, Джейми же стоял у кассы. 

Клара протерла глаза и вышла из машины, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Учитывая местоположение, относительно свежим. 

\- Сколько нам осталось? - хриплым после сна голосом спросила она у Рика. 

Мужчина даже не взглянул на неё. 

\- Водить умеешь? 

\- Немного. - еле нашлась она, потому что вопрос был уж очень неожиданный. 

\- До города, значит, ведёшь ты. 

\- Что? У меня же нет прав. 

\- Ночью никто проверять не будет. Джейми уже засыпает, нужна смена. 

\- А ты? 

\- Мне нельзя. Я считаюсь инвалидом. 

Кларе оставалось лишь обречённо вздохнуть. 

В школе она ходила на курсы вождения и делала успехи. Но после той аварии она больше не садилась за руль. Вдруг она начнёт вспоминать те картинки, что мелькали перед глазами, когда они съехали с дороги и несколько раз перевернулись. У неё будет паника. А паниковать сейчас было не к месту. 

\- С этим проблем не будет? 

Клара вздрогнула. Впервые она слышала в голосе Рика что-то вроде заботы. 

\- У тебя взгляд стал стеклянным, - пояснил он спустя секунду, как Клара снова взглянула на него. 

\- Просто немного волнуюсь. Я полгода не тренировалась в вождении. 

\- Дороги пустые, да и я буду следить. 

Он, что, подбадривает её? Что только не делают обстоятельства с человеком! 

\- Можно неприятный вопрос? - решилась спросить Клара. 

\- Валяй. 

\- Как ты потерял глаз? 

\- В простой потасовке за выпивку. Мне не неприятно об этом говорить. Пусть лучше я об этом расскажу и уберегу кого-то от ошибки, чем буду молчать. 

\- Но ты явно военный. Я думала, во время службы. 

\- Я бывший военный. Меня выгнали, потому что я слишком часто дрался с сослуживцами. Но я не жалею об этом. Начал работать наёмником и немного пристрастился к алкоголю. Тогда это и случилось. 

Спустя несколько секунд вернулся Джейми. Они сели в машину, на этот раз Клара была на месте водителя, и поехали дальше.

Следя за дорогой Рик почему-то задумался о своём прошлом.

На самом деле он немного наврал. 

В военной академии Рику действительно приходилось часто драться, но чаще это, конечно, было похоже на самозащиту, чем на драку. Рик с детства не отличался крупными размерами, поэтому быстро стал мишенью для издёвок. Он даже начал жалеть, что решил стать военным. 

На миссии, когда он встал перед выбором: спасти жизни товарищей или свою, он эгоистично спас себя. Единственное, что пострадало - это левый глаз. После этого его выгнали. 

Сначала Рик три месяца беспробудно пил, пока деньги не закончились. Тогда знакомый предложил ему работу наёмника. 

Но легче от этого не стало. 

Стало только хуже. 

В одной из пьяных драк ему выбили второй глаз, тогда он и повстречал Молмена. И за возвращение зрения он был готов стать подопытным кроликом чокнутого учёного.


	7. Chapter 7

Рик резко проснулся, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. Он растеряно посмотрел по сторонам и нашёл нарушителя своего покоя - это была Клара. 

\- Мы уже подъехали к городу. 

Действительно, впереди из высокой травы виднелся знак "Добро пожаловать в..."

\- Сколько я спал? 

\- Где-то три часа. 

Рик посмотрел на заднее сиденье. 

\- Джейми вышел. Когда вернётся, мы поедем дальше. 

\- Думаю, нам стоит проехать не сквозь город, а по объездной. 

\- Джейми сказал то же самое. 

Клара покопалась в своём рюкзаке, который с самого начала был заброшен на заднее сиденье, и протянула Рику пачку салфеток. 

\- Что это?

\- Влажные салфетки. Освежись. 

Несмотря на то, что это было бессмысленно, Рик всё равно взял их и протер лицо и руки. 

\- Пока ты спал, мы с Джейми немного поэкспереметировали и поняли, почему вдруг начали читать мысли друг друга. Видимо, это связь наших протезов. По сути, они подсоединены к мозгу через нервные окончания. И они как-то взаимодействую друг с другом, типа как блютуз. Не знаю, как обьяснить более научным языком, но теперь мы можем мысленно общаться и использовать знания тел друг друга. Но есть и плохие новости. Скорее всего, именно из-за протезов нас постоянно вычисляют. 

\- Значит, нам не скрыться. 

\- Вообще-то, Джейми предложил отключить способность к определению местоположения. У него даже есть знакомый, который может нам в этом помочь. Но это рисковано. 

\- Другие предложения есть? 

\- Есть вероятность, что мы сможем сработать в обратную сторону и найти саму базу наших преследователей, и спасти Молмена. Так что будем принимать решение голосованием. 

\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? 

\- Если честно, меня до сих пор волнует тот факт, что нас преследуют не постоянно. Например, мы стоим на месте уже час, за это время нас можно было уже найти и схватить. Но при этом в квартире дочери Молмена нас уже ждали. Будто они не так уж и хотят нас схватить. Будто они играют с нами. 

Рик усмехнулся. 

\- Ты точно прочитала мои мысли. Я думал о том же. Так что нам лучше попробовать найти место, откуда берётся сигнал. Даже если мы отключим маячки, они всё равно смогут нас найти, я в этом уверен. 

Джейми вернулся с канистрой бензина и снеками. Он сменил Клару за рулём и поехал к своему давнему знакомому. Как бы Джейми не хотелось ворошить своё прошлое, он постоянно к нему возвращался. Да и как забыть, когда видишь напоминание каждый раз, когда смотришь на свои руки?

Джейми когда-то был замешан в криминальном бизнесе. Вообще он был обычным курьером: доставлял товар в разные подпольные заведения, начиная с ночных клубов и заканчивая борделями. Ему было всё равно, что он становился посредником зависимости и смерти от передоза, ему хорошо платили, и этого было достаточно. 

Помимо этого он «подрабатывал» угонщиком машин. Он делал это редко, слишком просто было попасться полиции, да и украденную машину до того, как её заберёт покупатель, нужно было где-то прятать. А спрятать тысячу килограмм на колёсах не так просто, как пакетик с травой. 

И однажды он случайно привёл к одному из своих главных покупателей копов. Он понимает, что тогда вся вина полностью была на нем. В тот день он пренебрёг некоторыми мерами безопасности, был неосторожен и немного рассеян. Он не заметил слежки. Но во время задержания успел сбежать. Не прошло и недели, как откупившийся покупатель нашёл его и в налказание за хвост отрезал ему руки. Джейми до сих пор помнил эту боль и вздрагивал каждый раз от этих воспоминаний. Сначала ему отрезали пальцы, по одному. Потом отрубали по куску. Всё это время его держали в подвале. 

А затем была облава. Джейми еле как спасли, но он на всю жизнь остался инвалидом. 

Только доктор Молмен смог вернуть ему возможность жить полноценной жизнью. Теперь Джейми ему должен. Должен по гроб. 

\- Твой загадочный знакомый точно справится? - решил уточнить Рик. 

\- Точно.

***

Загадочный знакомый жил вдалеке от границы города. Его дом стоял на отшибе и больше походил на времянку, а не на постоянное жильё. Вокруг бегали лающие собаки. Как только машина подъехала к дому, на улицу вышла женщина, укутанная с ног до головы: ворот огромной куртки скрывал лицо, а шапка была натянута до бровей. 

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя есть кое-что интересное для меня, - произнесла она, заглядывая за спину Джейми, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомцев. 

\- Да, но нам лучше зайти. У тебя же до сих пор работают глушилки? 

Женщина впустила их в дом. Внутри все было заставлено какой-то техникой, а в дальнем углу стоял компьютер. Рик и Клара не торопились проходить дальше, скромно оставаясь у входа, разглядывая сложные сплетения проводов и рой моргающих лампочек. Женщина зашла последней и закрыла за собой дверь. Она сняла шапку с курткой и осталась в одной большой толстовке. Клара смогла рассмотреть её лицо. Женщина оказалась очень приятной на вид: светлые волосы были заплетаны в хвост, глаза были серыми и открытыми с тонкими морщинками в уголках, нос ровным, а на одной щеке на секунду появилась ямочка. 

\- В этом помещении глушатся любые сигналы, - сказала она, кивнув на тихо шумящее оборудование. 

\- Не волнуйся, никаких фокусов. - мирно произнёс Джейми. - Лишь хотел попросить кое о чем. - Он снял перчатку и завернул рукав кофты, обнажая металлическую руку. На удивленный взгляд женщины он ответил, - Этот протез отслеживают, можешь перенаправить сигнал и найти, откуда следят? 

Женщина подошла к Джейми и чуть ли не любовно провела пальцами по металлу. 

\- Никогда не видела настолько совершенного протеза. На то, чтобы разобраться в нем, мне понадобится время, но, думаю, смогу найти сигнал. 

\- Кстати, Это ещё полбеды, точнее треть, - Джейми кивнул на своих спутников, и женщина поняла все без слов. 

\- Разберусь, - кивнула она и тут же направилась к инструментам. 

Джейми сидел с вытянутой рукой около часа, пока женщина, чьё имя Клара и Рик до сих пор не узнали, продолжала копаться в его микросхемах. 

\- Я нашла деталь, которая отвечает за ориентацию в пространстве, мне придётся ненадолго её изъять, чтобы подключить к компьютеру. Ты не против? 

Получив утвердительный ответ, женщина пересела за компьютер, нажала на несколько клавиш и подозвала к себе Рика с Кларой. 

\- Я обнаружила место, откуда идёт сигнал. - она ткнула в точку на экране. 

\- Рик, ты подумал о том же? 

\- Да, - мужчина посмотрел на другой конец Карты и вернулся к точке. - Всё это время они гнали нас в этом направлении. 

\- Что же нам делать? Получается, мы сами бежим к ним в лапы? Но откуда они знают, что мы едем в этом направлении? 

\- Этого я опасался больше всего, - тяжело вздохнул Джейми. - Они могут управлять нашим сознанием.

***

\- Но как мы могли не замечать этого? - с ноткой паники спросила Клара, пока женщина разбирала её позвоночник. 

\- Это же не какие-то трюки из кино. Это стимуляция определенных областей мозга. - предположил Джейми. 

\- Но зачем было за нами вечно гнаться, если мы сами ехали в нужном направлении? - продолжала спрашивать Клара, хотя понимала, что здесь ей никто не ответит. Так и было - все продолжали держать мрачное молчание. 

\- Значит ли это, что наш план обречён на провал? - вслух спросил Джейми. 

\- В таком случае, любой наш план обречён на провал. 

Джейми обессилено сел на пол и опустил голову. 

\- У меня нет идей на этот случай. 

\- Мы всё ещё можем смыться на Кубу, - предложил Рик. 

\- Нет, мы должны спасти доктора. - сразу же возразил Джейми. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что это невозможно? За нами следят, нашим сознанием управляют, мы не сможем ничего! Сейчас за нами следить уже не смогут, мы можем скрыться, залечь на дно. 

\- И долго ты собираешься скрываться? Год? Пять лет? Всю жизнь? 

\- Да хоть всю жизнь, только не идти на самоубийство, чтобы спасти человека, который использовал нас, как лабораторных крыс. 

\- Но он спас нам жизни! Долго бы ты прожил без зрения? А ты, Клара, в инвалидном кресле? 

\- И что мне ему теперь в ноги кланяться и ботинки целовать? - Рик повысил голос, а Клара продолжала молчать. - Он подобрал нас не от великого желания помочь ближнему, а потому что мы были согласны на всё, хоть человеческую многоножку из нас сделать. Не надо путать это с добротой. Ему нужны были просто добровольцы для своих экспериментов. Он их провёл, получил свои результаты и всё. На этом закончил. То, что за ним пришли какие-то отморозки, не моя проблема. За нами тоже гонятся. Здесь каждый сам за себя. 

Рик и Джейми продолжали сверлить друг друга злыми взглядами. Кларе показалось, что они в любой момент могут накинуться и начать драку. Тем временем женщина закончила собирать обратно её позвоночник. Клара встала между Риком и Джейми, отодвигая их друг от друга на максимальное расстояние. 

\- Только посмейте подраться здесь, - предупредила она. - Джейми, выйди. Рик, твоя очередь. Так что сиди и остывай. 

По взгляду Рика казалось, что он сейчас пошлёт её, но вместо этого он послушно сел на стул перед женщиной. Джейми тоже несколько секунд побуравил Клару взглядом и вышел на улицу. 

Оказавшись на крыльце дома, Клара посмотрела на поникшую фигуру Джейми и села рядом с ним. 

\- Я понимаю, что тебе хочется отблагодарить доктора, но Рик прав. Мы в меньшинстве, почти беспомощны. Мы ничего не сможем сделать против его похитителей. 

Джейми покачал головой. 

\- Мы все ещё можем сыграть на неожиданности. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Они уже не могут следить за нами, но точно знают, куда мы направляемся, либо надеются, что мы туда и направимся. Можем специально прыгнуть к ним в руки и ударить изнутри. 

\- Но мы даже не знаем, что нас там ждёт. Вдруг нас убьют сразу же, как мы сдадимся? 

\- Вряд ли. Мы нужны им живыми, иначе они давно бы нас убили. Плюс я просто уверен, что им нужны технологии доктора в рабочем состоянии. 

Клара задумалась. Ей не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация, и она чувствовала себя беспомощной, потому что не понимала, что делать. Она думала насчёт предложения Рика смыться на Кубу и понимала, что скорее всего они никогда не сбегут от своих преследователей. Но и план Джейми был плохо продуманным и слишком рискованным. 

В животе предательски заурчало. 

\- Давай так: ты уговоришь Рика действовать по своему плану, а я схожу за обедом, - предложила Клара, хотя сейчас была не её очередь идти в магазин. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Джейми. - И можешь принести мне кофе?

***

Так как у Клары не было водительских прав, она не ездила по городу на машине, всегда оставляла на окраине. К счастью до магазина идти было недалеко. Зайдя, она быстро прошлась по рядам и набрала еды. Не было времени разглядывать этикетки и сравнивать цены - за ними продолжалось преследование. 

Расплачивались они только наличными. Пока Клара отсчитывала нужную суму, до ушей донёсся голос диктора из маленького телевизора. 

\- Девушка пропала три недели назад. Она вышла из дома примерно в два часа дня и больше не вернулась домой. 

Пока кассир искал сдачу, Клара мельком взглянула на экран и увидела собственную фотографию. 

Черт. 

К счастью, работникам магазина все равно на покупателей, кассир даже не взглянул на неё, уставившись в экран телевизора и проговорив: 

\- Какой кошмар. 

Клара поспешила вернуться. 

\- Плохие новости, - она зашла в домик и свалила пакеты на единственный не заставленный стол. И только потом обнаружила, что в домике только его хозяйка. - Где Рик и Джейми? 

\- Сказали, что им нужно договориться, и вышли. - Она пожала плечами. - Что за новости? 

\- Меня объявили пропавшей без вести. 

\- Дерьмо, - согласно кивнула женщина. 

\- А, Рик как выглядел, когда они выходили? Типа злым, раздражённым? 

\- Без понятия. Видно, что солдафон, у него лицо постоянно какое-то недовольное. 

\- Это уж точно. 

Через несколько минут они все же вернулись. Рик согласился рискнуть.


End file.
